


Thanks for the Memories

by fox_an_hound



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Breakup, I Made Myself Cry, I don't even know how to tag this???, I'm totally lying, M/M, This is pure angst, bad breakup, fair warning, idk - Freeform, read it, sweet sweet angst, you'll probably cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_an_hound/pseuds/fox_an_hound
Summary: Keith and Shiro's breakup, what more can I say?Buckle your seatbelt guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, because we are going on arollercoasterof feels.





	Thanks for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious when I say grab a tissue box. I cried all over my laptop.

Keith looked up at the clock, shoving underwear into the bookbag in his hand and trying to ignore the tears that blurred his vision. Trying to blink them away only resulted in them falling, rolling down his cheek to land on his wrist. Time was running out. He had to hurry if he wanted to be gone before the object of his pain got off work.

He turned away from the clock fast, so fast that he knocked the bookbag off his bed, spilling his underwear and toiletries over the carpet.

The rest of his room was in a similar fashion: bags packed but over flowing, hangers thrown all around in haste, dresser drawers littering the floor and bed, and nothing even close to being finished.

He immediately dropped to his knees to pick up the clothes and toiletries, shoving them with unnecessary force back into the cramped bag they came out of before jerking the zipper closed and throwing the entire bag into the hallway.

Next, he moved to the opposite side of the bag, to his biggest bag – his suitcase – it didn’t have his things in it, nor was it in disarray like the rest of the room. A small section of tidy and neatly organized cat things in a room of chaos.

He wiped his face hastily and pulled closed to start zipping it up.

The sound of screeching tires and a slamming door made his heart drop, and his moves became frantic. Hands shaking, breathing difficult, heart pounding in his ears, he tried to zip the suitcase closed as fast as possible. He pulled the heavy case off the bag and waddled it into the hallway as well, placing it against the wall before running back into his room and dropping to the floor to herd the mess of clothes on the floor into the closest bag.

He closed it as much as he could, and also tossed it into the hallway before tossing his shoes. He was too late, he knew, but he needed to continue to pack. Continuing to pack, keeping his focus on the different clothes in front of his face as he tried to shove them into another bag, was his only distraction from what he knew was happening.

He had time, he told himself. Maybe the car outside wasn’t who he thought it was. Maybe he was safe for now. Maybe he could do it. He could get Red and his clothes and make it to the Jeep before he came. He could do it.

The staccato pounding of feet on wooden steps wasn’t headed for his door. He had time.

He threw another bag into the hallway, noticing a second too late that he had forgotten to zip it up.

He heard the front door crash open.

He saw the clothes explode out of the bag as it hit the wall.

His heart dropped.

He was out of time.

 _He_ was here.

Keith stayed where he was, kneeling on the floor a few feet away from his bedroom door.

“Keith?” the voice was small, hesitant. Broken.

His tears were free flowing now, blurring his vision.

He heard the _tip top_ of perfectly polished dress shoes slowly walking across hard wood and further into the apartment. They weren’t rushing anymore, probably because he saw the bag spilling clothes and knew Keith was still here.

Three seconds. Keith knew, he’d memorized the time it took to walk to the bedroom from the front door.

Two seconds. He closed his eyes, trying to stop his tears before he was seen.

One. He tensed his body, not knowing what he was anticipating, but anticipating nonetheless.

Time stopped as the footsteps did. Keith’s blood was like hot ice in his veins, freezing and burning him all at once.

His heart felt heavy in his chest, lungs empty.

He could hear the heavy breathing of the person in his doorway, trying to catch his breath from sprinting up the stairs. Probably also from the anxiety of almost not being in time.

Keith wished he had hurried.

He hadn’t wanted him to see.

The quiet was interrupted by a yowl, making Keith flinch and open his eyes a fraction.

He saw his cat, the traitor, reaching up to sink her claws into the well-defined thigh covered by black slacks. She yowled again, demanding attention from her favorite human.

His vision wasn’t swimming anymore, though tears fell relentlessly from his eyes. They ran down his cheeks, mouth, neck, and even dripped onto his shirt and hands. He was on his knees, nails digging into the fabric stretched over his knees. He was coiled, tense, ready to flee at any given moment.

The impeccably handwritten note that had taken Keith most of the night to perfect fell soundlessly from the strong hands Keith’s body ached for. He wanted to touch, to be touched, but kept himself still on the floor. He watched the note flutter through the air, catching just the right way to land a foot away from Keith.

There were wrinkles all over it and tears, imperfections that Keith hadn’t put there. It was face up, but the words were upside down. He didn’t need to look at it – he knew _every word_ on that paper. He didn’t want to, but the sharp pain that over took him last night reared its ugly head in his gut as the words played over and over in his head.

He took the time to observe what those warm hands had done to it.

He could tell from the way it sat that it had been balled up, probably thrown away before hastily being pulled back open. Probably ran over the edge of his marble-top island.

Keith could picture it perfectly, the white and black pattern. The cool feeling against his bare hands. How he would lay his face against it after a night of drinking.

He remembered the first time he had been lifted and sat on the edge. The cold that seeped through his jeans, but the warmth of the body between his legs that combatted it.

He remembered his cat jumping up to steal fish. Remembered the way his words poured out of his mouth, trying to apologize and control Red at the same time.

He remembered seeing someone else sitting on the counter. Sitting in his spot nonchalantly. Sitting with his cat in her arms.

He remembered the smell of the cooking food.

He remembered the laughter. Sounds that _he_ hadn’t made in a while around Keith.

He remembered the way his stomach dropped, the way his heart knotted on itself when he saw those strong hands gently push white hair over a brown shoulder.

He remembered the startlingly loud sound his textbooks had made, falling from his hands to the tile floor.

He remembered the way those strong hands had pulled back as if burned, eyes wide and words already pouring out. _“This isn’t what it looks like.”_

He remembered wanting to be angry, but only feeling betrayed.

He remembered everything after that. He remembered trying to work through it. He remembered seeing longing on that beautiful face that wasn’t meant for Keith. He remembered the anxiety and paranoia destroying him – destroying his grades and causing him to lose his scholarship.

He remembered not telling _him._ He remembered following him, stalking him. He remembered throwing up when he saw her again. He remembered that a year had passed, but the way they interacted didn’t look that way. He remembered how beautiful she was – is.

He didn’t want any more memories.

Once upon a time, he wanted to be able to get through it, to go back to how things were. He had wanted to ignore it, to live in the moment.

He didn’t want to be a second choice anymore.

He tore his eyes away from the paper and looked up at those beautiful dark eyes. Keith pleaded silently, not wanting to talk about it.

“Keith…” The voice stabbed Keith’s heart, trying to erode his resolve, “W…” Keith heard the gulp more than saw it, saw the Adam’s apple with a bright, fresh hickey bob up and down. Keith had put that mark there yesterday, when he was still on the fence about leaving.

 _“I’m just tired, sorry. Maybe tomorrow?”_ Keith took a deep breath, trying to push the memory of rejection away. It was too raw to touch.

“What is going on? Why are you leaving?” The voice was broken, and Keith saw him starting to take a step into the room. A violent flinch overtook Keith’s frame and he dropped his eyes to Red.

She was pacing in front of the doorway, trying to get the attention on herself.

The polished shoe paused, toe still touching the ground.

After a moment, it returned to its original position, “Did I do something?”

Keith frowned, face scrunching in pain as he closed his eyes again. “No.” his voice was raw, croaking and crackling from the lump in his throat and disuse. He wet his lips, “I gotta go, Shiro.” His voice was tiny, the words not wanting to go out into the open.

Shiro didn’t pause this time from moving into the room, even though Keith flinched again.

He dropped down onto his knees in front of Keith and gently took his face in his rough, calloused hands. His thumbs moved over Keith’s cheekbones, wiping away old and fresh tears.

A sob wracked Keith’s body, eyes opening and pouring tears as he looked up at the beautiful man before him.

Keith saw tears falling from Shiro’s eyes too, knew the pain was real but it was too late.

“I can’t,” Keith sobbed, digging his fingers further into his knees. His chest vibrated as he took a deep inhale, “I’m _miserable_ , Shiro. I _have_ to go. _Please_ let me go. I have to go.”

He lost his balance as Shiro’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulling him close, almost smothering Keith’s face against his neck. He fell back and pulled Keith into his lap.

Keith’s arms wrapped around Shiro’s chest, clawing for purchase on his shoulders. He might have torn the dazzlingly white shirt, but couldn’t be sure. Not with Shiro’s chest shaking too. Not with Shiro’s tears wetting the hair on his temple. “I have to go, Shiro. I have to go. I have to go. I have to-”

He was rambling, clutching at Shiro as he sobbed. The smell of Shiro’s cologne blanketed him, wrapped him in good memories, swaddled him in comfort. It was the one he had bought for Shiro’s birthday two years ago, before the mess started. It smelled like _home_ and Keith didn’t want to leave.

He had to go.

He wanted Shiro to tell him to stay.

He wanted to be wanted.

He wanted to be loved.

He wanted to be enough.

He wanted… He wanted the old Shiro.

Keith didn’t get what he wanted.

Shiro kissed his head, his face, his cheeks, and his nose while Keith bawled. He felt his tears mixing with Shiro’s, but knew Shiro was going to let him go. He could feel it in the way Shiro held him, the way he rubbed his back in soothing circles.

“I love you.” Keith whispered, clutching at Shiro but keeping his eyes closed.

“I love you.” It was a sad echo. It was final, as if the truth had always been there, would always be there if Keith ever needed it. It wasn’t selfish, because Shiro wasn’t selfish.

He was beautiful and funny and strong and… Not selfish.

Keith’s breath shuddered as he exhaled, tears still streaming down his face and onto Shiro’s shirt. “I have to go.” He whispered again, lip wobbling as he said it.

He was prolonging the inevitable, he knew, but he was selfish.

That’s why he had to go.

“I know.” Shiro’s voice broke again, though he tried to hide it, “I understand.”

 _No, you don’t!_ Keith wanted to scream, but opted for clutching tighter instead.

They sat like that for an eternity, before Keith managed to scrounge up the courage to ask, “Do you love her?” His voice was hollow, dreading the answer, but needing it just as bad.

“She’s a friend, Keith. She’s just a friend.” Shiro sighed, running his hand down Keith’s arm to pull his hand free and tangle their fingers together.

“Do you love her?” Keith whispered, hand twitching against Shiro’s wanting to pull away but also wanting to hold tight.

Shiro took a few seconds to think about it, lifting Keith’s hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. He breathed heavily, “I did, once. At the beginning.” He admitted quietly. Keith tried to quickly pull his hand away, but Shiro latched on, moving to kiss Keith’s wrist. “It was fleeting. I shut it down immediately and let her know where boundaries were.”

Keith stopped fighting. The words had no effect on him. He couldn’t believe it. He swallowed thickly, blinking his eyes open to look at Shiro, “If… If you don’t love her… Why have you been sneaking around with her?” His voiced trembled, broke over certain syllables, but he pushed himself to finish the question.

Shiro paused, turning to look Keith in the eye, he was confused, though a little amused. “How long have I been sneaking around, Keith?”

Keith glowered, trying once more to rip his hand out of Shiro’s grip. “A year.” He growled, trying to shove with his free hand.

Shiro moved forward quickly, capturing Keith’s lips in a kiss.

Keith stopped resisting and kissed him back, desperately. He reached up and gently scratched his nails over the back of Shiro’s head, forgetting everything for a moment. Shiro took in a sharp breath, eyes opening. His lashes tickled Keith’s forehead.

They sat there, panting with lips brushing, teasingly.

“I haven’t been unfaithful to you, Keith.” Shiro whispered, dropping his forehead to Keith’s.

“Then why-”

“I’ve been helping her plan her wedding.” He whispered, reaching forward to nip Keith’s lip, sending a shiver down his spine. “I was keeping it from you because I know you don’t like her.” His eyebrows pulled in, thumb rubbing the absentmindedly against Keith’s hand. “I didn’t realize I was hurting you this whole time. I’m sorry.”

Keith swallowed, “Why do you want me to leave.”

“I don’t.” Shiro’s voice was insistent, pleading, “I want you to stay. I love you so much.”

“Tell me to stay.” Keith whimpered.

“I can’t do that.” Shiro’s thumb stopped rubbing against Keith’s hand and he pulled away, “Keith, I-”

“Shiro.” Keith dropped his head to Shiro’s neck again, “I don’t want to go. I want you. I _need_ you. I don’t want to leave. Please make me stay.”

“Keith…” Shiro sighed, “I can’t make you stay. If you’re miserable here… with me… I can’t make you stay.”

“Shiro.” Keith tried again, panic rising to strangle him.

“Go.” Shiro smiled forlornly, kissing Keith once more, a soft farewell, “Be great.”

Tears started to fall again.

“I love you.” He whispered, “I’ll always love you, Shiro.”

“You sound like if you go, you won’t be back.” Shiro chuckled.

Keith adverted his eyes, and heard Shiro’s chuckle cut off, “Keith?”

“I’m not coming back… _If_ I go…” Keith whispered, trying once more, and finally succeeding, to detangle his hand from Shiro’s.

“Oh.” It wasn’t so much a word as it was a punch of air between them that left a pregnant pause.

They both stayed quiet as Shiro digested the new information.

“Tell me to stay.” Keith tried again, eyes freshly wet as he looked up at Shiro.

He could see the resolve cracking in Shiro’s eyes. He wanted to be selfish.

Keith wanted him to be selfish.

“I can’t make you stay unless you want to.” Shiro mumbled.

“I want to.” His interjection was immediate.

“Then stay.” Shiro looked a bit confused.

“I can’t.” Keith whispered.

Now Shiro was frowning, “Then go.”

“Shiro.” Keith begged, “Make me stay.”

Shiro huffed, “Keith. I can’t _make_ you do anything. If you have to go, go. I’ll go with you, if you want? Or if not, I’ll wait for you.”

“I don’t want you to put your life on hold for me.” Keith whimpered, dropping his head once more, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Go.” Shiro said, running his fingers through the hair on Keith’s neck. Keith whimpered again, Shiro shushing him, “You need to go, baby. Go explore the world. Find yourself. You have my number, my email address, my home address. Write me, call me, drop by if you need to. I’ll be here, Keith.”

“Don’t put your life on hold.” Keith whispered, heart aching at the thought of Shiro finding someone else, someone better. Someone prettier.

Shiro took Keith’s hand back and held their hands between their chests, “I won’t.” He promised quietly, “But I’m not going to go looking for anyone.”

Keith began to speak again, to tell Shiro he was allowed to see other people, to sleep with other people, but Shiro cut him off with a soft press of lips at the corner of Keith’s mouth.

Keith sighed, curling closer against Shiro’s chest. “It hurts,” He admitted, sighing, “I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want this to be over. I don’t want to lose you.”

“It hurts me too.” He admitted, “But you aren’t happy, Keith.”

He shrugged, even though it wasn’t a question.

They sat quietly again, taking as much time as they had left to be together.

“Can I ask you to take care of Red? Or would that be too much?” Keith murmured, reluctant to break the silence yet again.

“I’ll take care of her.” Shiro scoffed as if the question was ridiculous, “Of course I’ll watch her. It’ll give you a real reason to come visit me.” He tried to pass it off as a joke, but It just came out sad.

Keith didn’t say anything about it.

“Do you need help packing?” Shiro offered cautiously.

“No, I just need you to hold me right now.”

“I’m here until you don’t.” Shiro swore, swallowing a sob back down. He was trying not to breakdown again, Keith realized, he was trying to keep it together for Keith’s sake.

“I’m here for you too,” Keith said as quietly as he could, squeezing Shiro’s hand reassuringly.

“When are you-” He cleared his throat, to rid himself of the gravelly tone of his voice, “When are you leaving? Where are you going?”

“I’m going home, I already talked to my Aunt. I wanted to leave before you got off work.” He admitted, “I didn’t want… Drama.”

Shiro was quiet again, rubbing his free hand over Keith’s lower back.

The apartment was eerie, like the two of them had been transported to a different reality. The room was still chaotic, Keith’s clothes still littering the floor. Absently, he realized that Shiro had moved to where his back was leaning against the bed.

His heart ached, and his eyes watered again as he thought of the future. Anxiety felt heavy in his gut, “Shiro, what if-”

“Don’t say it.” His voice was quiet, pleading.

“You don’t know what I was going to say.” Keith scoffed, lifting his head to look Shiro in the eye. His head had barely moved before Shiro’s hand was back on the back of his neck, gentle but insistent in keeping Keith’s head on his neck.

“I know you’re anxious about what you’re going to say.”

“How do you know that?” Keith grunted, but dropped his head anyway, “You haven’t been paying attention to me lately.” He said it. It hurt like hell, his heart crumbling further, but he said it. He needed to say it all. Didn’t know if he could. He didn’t want to hurt Shiro any more than he already had.

“I can feel your heartbeat against the back of my hand.”

Keith paused, chewing his lip, “I can feel your heartbeat too.” He whispered, “I know you aren’t ok.”

“I’ll be fine.” Shiro grumbled, shifting around but not pulling away. He sighed again, “Keith, you’re hurt and it’s my fault.” He whispered. Keith could hear his throat constricting around the words, “I never wanted to hurt you, Keith.”

“I don’t trust you anymore.” The words were breathed out, Keith trying to keep them as quiet as possible. He didn’t want Shiro to hear. He didn’t mean that he didn’t trust Shiro’s current words, because he did. He didn’t trust _Shiro_. He was too broken to trust him. He wanted to trust him, but he was too scared of getting hurt.

Even knowing that Shiro hadn’t been cheating on him – actually, he still didn’t know if he trusted that or not – couldn’t relax him, it couldn’t get rid of the past few years.

Shiro couldn’t wipe Keith’s slate clean.

“I’m so sorry.” Shiro’s words were as quiet as Keith’s, and his arms curled tighter around Keith.

“I have to go, Shiro.” His words were hard to get out, he had intended to keep the truth to himself, but in this moment, he was weak, “I enlisted. I ship out for boot camp in a week. I need to stop by and drop my stuff off at my Aunt’s.” Now that it was out, the weight of the words simultaneously lifted off of and crushed his shoulders.

He felt Shiro stiffen, felt it beneath him as if it was his own body. “Is that why… Oh _Keith_ ,” Shiro pulled his head back, letting Keith lift his head so they could look one another in the eye.

Shiro’s eyes were red and puffy, cheeks flushed and lips cracking. His lashes were wet and clumped together and he had tear tracks. Even looking his worst, Keith couldn’t help but think him beautiful.

The thought sent an icy burst of self-consciousness flying throughout his body.

“Keith are you listening to me?” Shiro raised an eyebrow, asking with a tone that implied he knew the answer.

“I was just thinking…. That you’re effortlessly beautiful… And I’m going to miss you so much…”

Shiro’s face softened considerably and he let go of Keith’s hand to cup his cheek, “This doesn’t have to be goodbye, Keith.”

They couldn’t keep doing this. If they continued, Keith didn’t know what he’d do.

He turned his head to press a kiss to Shiro’s palm. His lips lingered, his body and mind at war. He still ached for Shiro’s touch on his skin. He ached for the passion from the beginning of their relationship. He craved the man before him fiercely, every molecule of his skin screaming to be caressed, and every atom burning with need.

But he couldn’t let himself fall again. Not so soon. Not while he was still on the ground.

But he could indulge himself one last time.

He was selfish.

He held Shiro’s hand against his face, unaware of the tears starting once more to leak out of the corner of his eyes, “We don’t have to say goodbye.” Keith laughed mirthlessly before starting to sing. “So long, farewell. Auf Wiedersehen, goodnight.” His voice was terrible, and wrecked, but he continued, stretching the notes out as he started to pull himself to his feet. “I hate to go, and leave this pretty sight.” He reached forward and stole a chase kiss from Shiro’s lips.

It was rough, raw, helpless. It was an embodiment of Keith in that moment.

Shiro’s hands clutched at Keith’s shirt, trying to keep him in the kiss for much longer.

Keith interrupted the kiss with his thumb, tracing Shiro’s wet bottom lip before standing up.

Numb, Keith moved into the hallway to pick up full backpacks, leaving the suitcase of Red’s things leaning against the wall. He stopped for a moment to grab and repack the scattered clothes that had exploded so long ago.

The apartment was eerily quiet again as he moved through it one last time.

He grabbed his phone and charger from the kitchen after a lengthy internal debate and then his car keys from the hook next to the door.

He opened the door and was shocked to see that it was already after sunset. He hadn’t realized he had stayed in Shiro’s arms for over three hours. Instinctually he moved his foot to block Red from escaping the house as he closed the door behind him. He heard the angry yowl and smiled sadly.

She loved Shiro. He would take amazing care of her. She was old, but around him she acted like a kitten. They had each other, Keith told himself as he hurried down the steps, jiggling the car keys in his hand anxiously.

He had no intention of returning to that apartment, and had asked Shiro in his letter to clean it out – donate or trash anything as he saw fit. It took only a moment for him to toss his bags into the back of the car, but he heard Shiro’s frantic, staccato footsteps crash down the stairs.

Keith paused, somewhat curious but mostly apprehensive, as he turned around to see Shiro fall out of the stairwell, catching himself on his hands and not pausing a moment before shoving himself back to his feet.

He came to a screeching halt in front of Keith, toe to toe, out of breath and with scraped palms and skinned knees.

Keith didn’t have a chance to ask what he was doing before his face was once more in Shiro’s hands and Shiro’s lips were back on his.

His legs buckled underneath him, and he reached up, gripping Shiro’s shirt and holding on for dear life as they kissed.

Shiro refused to hold back, one hand moving to Keith’s lower back as the other moved to the back of his neck. He clutched Keith to his chest, terrified of letting go.

Keith’s hands loosened and found themselves moving up to wrap around Shiro’s shoulders and lock behind his neck.

When they parted, both were breathing heavily.

“Stay.” Shiro’s voice was strong, but Keith only had to look up to see the pain that lurked right under the surface. His eyes were closed, brows pinched, and lips trembling. “I don’t know if I can… I don’t think… I’m not strong enough to lose you…” His breath fanned over Keith’s face, voice no longer strong, but cracking. Shiro’s walls were crumbling before Keith’s very eyes.

“You told me to go.” Keith whispered, suddenly angry. “ _Fuck_ you, Shiro!” Keith pulled his hands back to beat Shiro’s chest, “Fuck you! _You told me to go_. Why are you asking me to stay _now_? Why now? You told me to _go_ …” Keith collapsed with his face against Shiro’s chest, sobbing harder now than he had earlier. “I can’t stay. I have to go.”

“I _know_.” Shiro hadn’t fought Keith’s fists, but pulled him close once more when Keith stopped. “I tried to do the right thing, but I’d hate myself if I let you go without a fight.”

“I said no drama, _Shiro_.” Keith rubbed his face on Shiro’s shirt, “I can’t _do_ this. I can’t _leave_ like this. I wanted you to tell me to stay _earlier_.” It was a wonder he still had tears.

“I have to go, Shiro.” He whispered, pulling away to clasp Shiro’s hands in his, “I have to do this, and I can’t let you stop me.” He looked directly into Shiro’s eyes, “You’re so beautiful. I never deserved you, but I’ll always treasure what we had.”

“ _Keith_.” Shiro licked his lips, swallowing thickly as he shook his head, “Please don’t leave me, Keith. This can’t be goodbye. _Please_. Don’t go.”

Keith stepped backwards, letting his hands fall from Shiro’s slowly. “I’m sorry.” He shook his head, wiping under his eyes, “I love you, but I have to go.”

“ _Please_.”

Keith dropped into the driver’s seat and shut the door behind him, methodically putting the key in the ignition and turning the car on. He tried not to look in the mirror as he pulled away, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Shiro was standing under the harsh lamp light, broken and alone. He looked small, staring down at what was in his hand.

Keith could clearly see Shiro’s shoulders heaving before that beautiful man dropped to his knees and out of sight.

Keith knew he wouldn’t have been able to handle Shiro’s texts or calls, especially not after he had finally decided to be selfish for once.

So, he left his phone in Shiro’s hands and drove away.

Drove away from the best and worst thing that had happened to him so far.

He couldn’t look back anymore. He wouldn’t ever look behind him again, he swore to himself. Even if he had to pull to the side of the road a few times before leaving the state. Even if he constantly reached into his pocket for his phone, and his heart sank further with each time he realized he didn’t have it.

He just put on a stone-cold expression and squared his shoulders, cranking his music to drown out his memories. He was going to be fine.

And most importantly, Shiro was going to be fine. He was going to settle down with a lovely person and he was going to fill his house with kids and pets and he wasn’t going to think about Keith and Keith wasn’t going to think about Shiro.

Keith was going to become a pilot.

He was going to achieve his _dream_.

He wasn’t going to agonize over his ex like some love sick teenage girl. He wasn’t going to spend countless nights awake and thinking about Shi- _him_.

He shook his head and switched the radio station to something obnoxious and loud. He kept his eyes forward, on the black street with white lines. He kept his focus on the tail lights that managed to appear in front of him.

He was going to be _fine_.

**Author's Note:**

> I applaud you for making it all the way through, you're amazing and I love you. Please scream at me in the comment section below (or come into my [asks](https://thespiritofeon.tumblr.com/ask) if you want to be anon)!  
> Share with your friends; if you think it great enough to do so? C:  
> I'm thinking about making a second part, but I'm not to sure about it? What do you guys think? Any thoughts or suggestions for a second part?
> 
>  
> 
> [Consider buying me a ko-fi?](https://ko-fi.com/A3714P0Z)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! _Please_ don't tag this with Sheith hate? This is just supposed to be fun (and possibly relatable.)  
>  Thank you so much for any comments, kudos, and shares!!


End file.
